


Kisses are Weird

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Master/Servant, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl wonders why her servants like to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses are Weird

Prowl had never been one for kisses before.  Sure, some of her meals before the boys were a little passionate.  Others insisted on it.  And she had indulged merely for the sake of getting a meal out of it.

 

But these brothers... they just seemed to like them a lot.

 

Even with quickies, they always took the time to kiss her whether it was leading up to the action or during or even after she had fed.

 

There was... she just didn't get it.  She wanted to be fucked and they liked it when she let them fuck her, so why were they so insistent on involving kisses?  Most of her meals never bothered, just preferring to throw her on the ground or over something and getting off inside her.

 

But her servants _really_ seemed to like it... and when she tried to refuse it at first, they weren't as... well, her meals tasted better when her partner or partners enjoyed it.  So after that one foul meal, she was more willing to kiss.

 

Jazz had been liked that.  When she went to him often for her meals a long time ago, he had enjoyed kissing her.  He did it before and even while he was taking her, all to her confusion when he would focus more on the kisses than pounding her into his bed.

 

And it was also confusing when they tried to touch her during the kisses when they weren't balls deep in her.  Touching her sides, groping her breasts, touching her down there... putting their fingers inside of her.

 

Ugh... she didn't do that sort of thing.  She liked it when they were wild and fucking her like a beast.  It was when the meal was its best and most fulfilling.

 

Although as of late, the soft, slow ones, especially with a lot of kissing, also tasted pretty good too.

 

She really didn't get kissing at all.

 

END


End file.
